paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Holocaul Battle Frontlines
The Holocaul Battle Frontlines (Holocaulバトル最前線, ''Holocaul batoru saizensen) ''is an ongoing conflict between Gala and Lord Domingos. Its beginning was declared by both in the battle of Galáxia against Andre, in wich Andre won. While Lord Domingos gathered old aquaintaces from the past and from the new future, Gala outsmarted him in secret by reviving some of the most powerfull warriors in history. Preparations for War Both sides began by gathering their strength and collecting information about the other side in preparation for the upcoming hostilities. Gala was the first by striking down the Vorzin Empire, reducing it to ashes as a signal of fear. In retaliation, Gala's troops at East where decimated by Ric in wich the latter used the forbidden technique Yami Release: Terlobium orb to ravage the troops. With both suffering from each attack, MoonShadow advised Gala, his master, to form a deal with doctor Guttenberg in order to revive the dead. Guttenberg agreeded, but only if he could revive those he wanted. The final deal was maded, with both agreeing on : half of the dead are chosen by Gala, the other half is chosen by Guttenberg. Meanwhile, Lord Domingos expected to have a litle help from the entire galaxy because of the war. Instead, all of the remaining DLiners travelled where he was and, in a sign of respect, offered their troops and help to aid Lord Domingos one last time in order to save the entire galaxy. In this, Ric and Andre where turned the Head captains of troops 1 and 2, Royal with 3, PedroDLine with 4 and JoanDLine with 5. TLine was maded medical assistant of the 6 team, in wich he was turned also the leader. Both sides have amassed considerable forces for this war, 600,000 with Lord Domingos and , with an impressive number, 800,000 for Gala, with a quarter being revived by Guttenberg. Sides Lord Domingo's Side The all-for-one army consisted of warriors from the Light around the universe consists on a mass main division posed with 6 divisions, each one with a supreme chief and a sub-chief to divide the squads, with Andre as the Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces of Light. The 1st Division consists of mid-range fighters and is led by RoyalDLine. The Second Division is made up of close-range fighters and is led by Andre. The 3rd Division is under the command of Ric, and features both close- and mid-range fighters. The 4th Division contains only long-range fighters under the control of PedroDLine. The 5th division was created for the purpose of special operations, and features warriors of both sexs with unique skills, wich they are commanded by JoanaDLine and CatiaDLine. Finally, the 6th division was created within a special purpose, wich was under the rules of command off AfonsoDLine. Gala's Side The sides of Gala are composed by Doctor Guttenberg, Mon and Gala himself. Their primary fighting force is composed of 800,000 Warriors from the Darkness, in wich some of them where revived by Gala and Guttenberg together.